


Decisions

by RosieJade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, But a Girl!, F/M, Fem!Harry, Genderswap, I hope you guys like!:), I need one badly!!, I think I've created a monster!, Lucius/Rowan BROTP, M/M, Misguided!Dumbledore, Multi, No Flamers, Rowan in not an OC, She is Harry, Time Travel, What have I done??, What is this Beta you speek of?, beta?, i will add repationships/character as i think of them...SORRY!, love!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieJade/pseuds/RosieJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Rowan Potter will not suffer, the Fates will make sure of that. Albus Dumbledore has make a mistake, and the Fates must fix it. Rowan Potter will have her happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mistake

Decisions

By Rosie Jade

Chapter 1

An old man with a long white beard and bright purple robes sat across from an eccentric looking woman, when the woman's eyes went blank and she spoke a prophecy, one that those who know the story of Harry Potter would know well.

This is not the story of Harry Potter, though; this is the story of Rowan Potter. Thought this story starts out very much the same, it is anything but. Because from this point on, when this old man, Albus Dumbledore, takes this path, one he did not take in Harry Potter's story, than he has damned himself, because this one small change creates a cataclysm of events.

The events do not start after his split second's change in decisions, the first event will not happen until July 31, 1980, when a girl is born instead of a boy.

The next event will not happen until October 31, 1981, when it is inevitable that James and Lily Potter will die and leave behind their child.

The third event will not happen until the child is 3, by then she will be old enough to comprehend and the soul bond that she shares will activate.

And the final event will not happen until May 2, 1998, when just like her would be self Harry, Rowan defeats Voldemort. On that day she will not just be destroying her rival, she will be killing herself, because when one kills their soulmate they also kill themselves. But all of this will be fixed, the Fates have a soft spot for little Rowan Potter and they do not want her to suffer like the boy whom could have been would have.

These Fates changed the boy's world so that he would no suffer, and they will do everything within there power, and they control all of the power, to keep Rowan happy.

Instead of letting the girl suffer, they will send her back, back to just a little before her second year at Hogwarts, and she will have all the knowledge she will need to give herself, her friends, and most importantly, her soulmate the best life anyone could hope for.

Because during this girls second year she meets her soulmate for the first time. And then she has to destroy him. But this second time she will meet him, and she will never ever let him go.

And that is how this story will start, when little Rowan Potter wakes up in her bed, in her most hated childhood home, being rescued by two friends and an enemy.

**TBC**


	2. She's Back

 

**She's Back**

**Ch.2**

**by Rosie Jade**

Rowan woke up with a start, the first thing she noticed was a tapping at her window. She turned towards it and was surprised to see two ginger faces staring back at her. She jumped up and rushed to the window to open it.

"George! Fred!" she whispered furiously at them.

"What are you two doing here!?" Fred and George looked at her in astonishment.

"Why are we here?" they mimicked her in unison.

"Where here because you haven't written Fred, Oliver, Ginny, Charlie, Percy or I at all this summer. Where here because we where all worried sick about you!" George said, almost shrieking.

Rowan motioned for him to be quiet,

"Don't make so much noise, if my Uncle finds you here all three of us are dead!" she snapped at him.

"Four of us you mean." Percy said as he jumped into the room after the Twins.

Rowan looked out the window to see how they at gotten up to her second story window, and she almost screamed in surprise at the flying car that was floating outside her window.

"What the hell is that thing, what if someone from the neighborhood see's that and rings my Uncle to tell him that there is a FLIPPING FLYING CAR OUTSIDE HIS FREAK NIECE'S WINDOW!" she quietly screamed at them.

All three of them looked guilty, and turned away from the anger they could feel radiating off of her in waves. Rowan was beyond angry at them, but she reared her anger in so they could get her out of this horrid, ugly place.

"So are we going or not?" she said to them snappily.

Fred nodded at her and motioned for her to crab Hedwig's cadge and all the other stuff she wanted to take with her.

"Where's your trunk?" George asked her.

Rowans face lit up bright red and she looked down at the floor, she didn't want to tell them that her Uncle had taken her school things away from her and locked them away in her old bedroom, the cupboard under the stairs.

"Its...um...it's in the cupboard under the stairs...but my doors locked and so is the cupboard...so I figured I'd...um just bye some new stuff...you know." she told them, stuttering, completely mortified.

All three of them looked at her, and then turned there heads towards the door in anger at how she felt ashamed for something that wasn't in her control.

"We can pick locks," Fred assured her.

"Charlie taught us, I'll go and get it, cupboard under the stairs you said?" he asked her.

Rowan nodded her head in his direction, and he was off to picking the locks and getting her school things.

She helped Percy and George get the rest of her things into the car, then all three of them piled in to wait for Fred.

Once Fred was back and they had her trunk in the back of the car, was when her Uncle, who had been breathing funny and snorting through all of there rescue attempted, decided to burst through the door screaming at her to quite down, but they heard nothing as they flew off into the clouds toward the Burrow.

Rowan rested her head on the seat in front of her, a headache hitting her suddenly as they flew through the night sky.

"Are you ok Ro?" Percy, who was in the back with her, asked as he placed his hand on her back.

Rowan was about to answer him, when a sudden pain exploded in her temple, and she black out into painless bliss.

**(PAGEBREAK-PAGEBREAK-PAGEBREAK)**

When Rowan came back to herself, she was immediately jumping up and crouching into a defensive position on the ground, staring at the people in the room with her.She quickly noticed that there was only one potential threat in the room, and that was Dumbledore, and she could easily take him out.

"What do you want with me Dumbledore?" she snarled viciously.

Everyone looked at her shocked, except Dumbledore who just looked worried and a little bemused.

"My dear girl," he started,

"I am here, because while you where escaping you relatives house with the Messrs Weasley, they tell me you suddenly blacked out. I am here out of sheer worry for you, child"

Rowan snarled at him, and then laughed bitterly,

"Like you care about me Dumbledore, I'm just your pawn in your war against Tom."

Dumbledore was starting to look very worried now,

"My dear...where did you hear the name Tom from?" he questioned her.

Rowans face lit up in a cruel smile, "That is for me to know and you to find out all by your lonesome little self, now isn't it." she said cackling.

She then turned to the Weasleys,"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, for caring so much about my welfare."she told them smiling kindly.

The Weasleys looked a little shocked, but all of them shook it off and smiled at her. Mrs Weasley came forward to crush her in a hug.

"It was no problem dear, I just wish my boy's had told us what was going on we would have went to fetch you from you relatives sooner." Mrs Weasley said, as she fussed over her state.

"Now your just entirely too thin, come down and have breakfast," she said to Rowan, and then turned to Dumbledore,"Thank you for you help Albus, but I do think all Rowan needs now is a little mothering."

Dumbledore, still looking very worried, chuckled at Mrs. Weasley,"I do believe that I shall leave her in your expert hands, Molly" he said, then steeped out of the room to the fireplace, grabbing some Floo powder, flouncing in hurriedly in and Flooing away to his office.

Mrs. Weasley was left beaming in pride, and ushering Rowan and the rest of the Weasley's into the kitchen for their breakfast.

 

**TBC**


	3. Twelve's a croud, Eleven is family

**Decisions**

**Twelve's a crowd, Eleven is Family**

**CH3**

**By Rosie Jade**

**AN:This chapter had a brief POV change in it, I will not be doing those a lot, and when I do i will warn you at the beginning of the chapter. And just so all of you know, the top POV's in this story will be Rowan's and Tom's, other than that, there where be others POV's little and in between throughout the bigger story.**

After breakfast Rowan told the Weasley's that she was still a little tired, and when she was dismissed, she ran straight up to her and Ginny's shared room. She flopped onto her bed, and focused on the memories that where in her head. She spent the next hour reliving all her previous life, until she was shaken out of her trance by Ginny knocking on the door.

"Are you ok Ro?" Ginny asked timidly, still a little star struck.

Rowan smiled at her, Ginny would always be one of her first and true friends.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I'm just...Ginny can I ask you a strange question?" Rowan said looking at Ginny's confused face.

"You can ask me anything!" Ginny said, a little eager.

Rowan had to think about what she could tell Ginny without giving away anything too important.

"Um...Ginny does a diary hold any importance to you?" Rowan asked timidly, the fates had told her that there, Tom and Rowan's, most trusted would come back with them. And Rowan sincerely hoped that Ginny was considered one of her most trusted by the Fate's.

Ginny's eyes lit up in delight, and she launched herself at Rowan.

"I-i'm so HAPPY!" Ginny shrieked.

Rowan had tears rolling down her face as she hugged Ginny back just as tight.

"How did we get back to 92?" Ginny asked Rowan.

Rowan explained everything to Ginny, and only stopped when called them down, to go to Diagon Ally.

"Do you think that Lucius, Severus and my brothers are back?" Ginny asked Rowan, grabbing her arm to stop her from descending the stairs.

Rowan nodded, "Yeah I do, these Fates wouldn't bring you back without Lucius, and Severus and the Twins, are a package deal with you and me." Rowan told her encouragingly.

Ginny smiled brightly at that and skipped the rest of the way down the stairs.

At the bottom, the Weasley where waiting for them. Mrs. Weasley had a small pot in her hand, that Rowan knew was Floo powder.

"Here you go dear, take a bit and say 'Diagon Ally, and you good to go." told her brightly.

Rowan smiled blindingly at her, threw a wink at Ginny and disappeared into the flames, hacking up the word Diagon, just like last time.

**(PAGEBREAK-PAGEBREAK)**

Rowan landed on her back, skidding across the floor of a very familiar shop. She quickly hurried to the broken vanishing cabinet to hide when she heard the distinctive tapping of Lucius Malfoy's cane hitting the cobble stone.

**Lucius' POV**

After Lucius sold his items, he shooed Draco back up to Diagon Ally and came back to Borgin and Burkes, He checked to make sure Mr. Borgin was in the back room before he opened the cabinet, to retrieve Rowan from it. Rowan had told all her closet friends her life story, and when Lucius had woken up next to the youngest Black daughter, instead of his redheaded Weasley wife, he knew that Rowan and his Lord had something to do with it.

So Lucius when about his day just as he did last time, but instead of walking away to confront Arthur Weasley in Florish & Bott's again, he went back to retrieve one of the Dark's most valued people, Rowan Potter.

Rowan's POV

Rowan was a little disappointed when she heard the Malfoy's retreating foot steps, but she still waited for Mr. Borgin to walk to the back of the shop before she snuck out. As Rowan was slipping out the front of the shop, she ran into a solid form.

Rowan imminently tensed up and readied herself for a fight, when the person spoke to her.

"Little Lady Rowan, poster girl for the light, what are you doing in such a dark shop, girl?" Lucius Malfoy asked her, amusement seeping into his words.

Rowan looked up at him, backing away a little, and saw Lucius tap his right wrist, the wrist with the Dark Mark. Rowan took this as a sign that he had come back with them as well, so she smirked up at him.

“Well...what are _you_ doing in an establishment like this. I'll trade you my reason for your reason, Lord Malfoy." Rowan told him with snark in her tone.

Lucius smirked at her, and then smiled, pulling Rowan's little body into his larger one.

"Now little miss, would you mind explaining to me why I woke up with the youngest Black bitch in my bed?" He asked her.

Rowan laughed and nodded.

"The Fates are kind, Lucius, that's all I can say now, and Fates are very kind to those whom honor them." Rowan told him mysteriously.

Lucius looked at her, and she could tell he was a bit peeved, but he grudgingly accepted that answer.

"Don't worry, you shan't have to wait long, I just need to gather a few more followers, who I'm sure have come back with us as well, and then all will be explained." Rowan assured him.

Lucius smiled at her fondly, and rapped his arm around her shoulders, "Come with me little miss, I do believe you've some Weasley's to get back to. And what better way to weed out those who've come back with us, than the ultimate test. Which Weasley's don't hate this old Malfoy on sight." He said chuckling.

Rowan smirked, and let Lucius lead her up to Diagon.

**(-PAGEBREAK-PAGEBREAK-)**

As soon as their feet touched the cobble stone in Diagon, was rushing up to her, the rest of the Weasleys just behind her.

And they all came to a complete stop when they noticed who was with her, but the only Weasley's who looked as if Rowan walking with Lucius was a new occurrence was Ron and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley.

Rowan took this as a good sign, that meant that Percy, Fred, George, Ginny and Lucius where back with them. Now all she needed to confirm was that Severus, Luna, Draco and Oliver where back as well. And with half of her expected group back, she had no doubt the rest where here as well.

When Rowan was sufficiently amused, she walked away from Lucius, giving him a sarcastic wave goodbye as she dragged the stunned Weasley clan with her.

**AN 2.0: I would like to thank all those who have commented and added this to you favorites or even followed this story, I will be updating as quickly as I can. But I’ve gone back to work from my Spring Break vacation and won't have as much time to write as i did these last two weeks. But i promise that you will all get the chapters you hope for, in a timely manner. Thank you all for liking this, Sincerely, Rosie Jade <3**

**AN 3.0: I’m sorry about the format AO3 is not being very nice to me and won't let me change it, I will try again later.**

**AN 4.0: I fixed the format!!!**

 

**  
**


	4. Meeting Lockhart again....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diagon Ally, Lucius Malfoy and Horcruxs' oh my.

 

**Meeting Lockhart again....how unfourtunate.**

**CH 4.**

**by Rosie Jade**

The elder Weasley's and Ron followed behind Rowan, stunned, while Percy, Fred, George and Ginny where on all sides of her, talking amicably.

They walked back toward the more populated part of Diagon, where they saw a croud of people outside of Florish and Botts. 

Rowan immediently stoped walking and groned.The Twins smirked at her, it was obvious they had remembered this day better than her.

“Whats wrong dear sister-”

“-old Gilderoy got you down?”

The Twins cackeld at her, one after the other.

Rowan scowled at the giggling Weasley siblings, 

“It's not funny, that man is a pervert!” Rowan told then quietly.

They all suddenly stoped there teasing, Percy, and the Twins got dark lookes on there faces.

“He didn't do anything to you did he Ro?” Percy asked her seriously.

Rowan shook her head, and all four of the Weasley's sighed in releif.

“But I do think if I had ever been alone with him for more than a few minuets he might of.” Rowan admitted.

“Granger told me that she once when't into his office for a 'privet talk' with him, and she came back not remembering what she had been doing for two hours.” Rowan told them worridly.

They all looked furious, they might not have liked Hermione Granger, but no one deserved to get touched innapropriatly as a child.

“So what are we going to do about him?” Ginny asked.

Rowan thought quickly about all the things they could do, they could out him as a pervert, they could out him as a fraud, or they could just Obliviate him earlier and play it off like he had been tryin to Obliviate them and it had backfired.

Then it hit her, “We can let the Baskalis have him.” Rowan told them venonmously.

The Weasley's all looked at her skeptically. But than they all broke out into evil smile.

“Wicked Perfect!” they all said, in perfect Weasley fashion.

Rowan giggled dangerously, and they where all pulled away from there evil plotting by Mrs.Weasley, who was calling them to come into the shop.

( **PAGEBREAK-PAGEBREAK)**

Lockhart took the bate immediently, and when he spotted them, he pulled Rowan over, throwing his arm around her tiny shoulders.

Rowan was disgusted with the propaganded, attention display. 'Could there be anyone more pathetic' She thought to her self. Even Dumbledore was more descreat than this, and he was a flaming sicopath.

Lockhart then began telling the reporters that he would be teaching at Hogwarts this year. He started to boast about his achomplishments, and his arm tightend on Rowans shoulder, his hand going lower than it sould have, resting just above her pubesent breast.

Rowan fought down the urge to recoil in disgust, as she looked out at the crowd she could see her Weasley brothers and sister, Lucius and Draco all looking at Lockhart murderiously.

Rowan felt quite murderous to, she couldn't wait to set the Baskalis on him, 'What right does this man think he has, touching children like this.' Rowans thoughts screamed.

When the ordeal was finally done, and Lockhart has thurowly made a fool of himself, Rowan got away from him as quick as she could. 

And then everything played out almost exactly as last time. Draco called Ginny my 'little fan girl', Lucius insulted the Weasley's worth, and then he got into a scuffel with Mr. Weasley. 

'This is comical' Rowan thought, and if you had already lived it, this was actually quiet funny. Lucius had put up a sheild charm, and Mr. Weasley was stuck behind it, trying his hardest to get at him.

Finally the shop keeper came over and broke up the scuffel. Lucius and Draco walked out with dignety, and Draco winked at me as he turned on his heel to follow after his father.

During the whole ordeal, Ginny had slipped the Diary to me, and I put it in the pocket I had sewn into my robe.

So now it was one Horcrux down, five more to go. 'And dosen't that just make me feel giddy' Rowan thought to herself, as she walked with the Weasley's to do the rest of there shopping.

And hopefully everything would go better this time, especially sence this time the only 'victm' of Slytherin's monster would be someone who whole heartedly deserved it.

**AN: I would like to thank all the followers of this story.....Thank you all for sticking with it, even though im swamped right now with my job and getting my kids through finals.....I really appreciate that you guys have waited patiently and haven't forsaken me because i take for ever to update. Thank you all again...I love you guys!!:) Happy reading, Rosie Jade <3**


	5. A Insigtful Dream a Dozen

 

**Decisions**

 

**Ch. 5**

 

**A Insightful Dream a Dozen**

 

**By Rosie Jade**

 

 

 

**AN: There is an explanation of some of my personal tweaks to the wizarding world as the bottom of this story in an authors note. It might spoil this chapter a little, but if you wish to read it before reading this chapter you can. I hope you enjoy this chapter and that my explanations help clear up some things. It's also like two pages long..so read at your own risk. But I do believe it will help you understand the story better**

 

 

 

Almost as soon as they walked out of the shop, Ginny bumps into Hermione Granger. The girl looked excited to see them, and Rowan just then remembered that she was still suppose to be friends with this girl, at least in the old time line she had been for about 3 more years. When in there 5th year Hermione outed both Rowan's and Ginny's relationships to Dumbledore, Molly and Arthur. The results of that betrayal where destructive.

 

 

 

The next month after the outing, was spent keeping the whole mess quite from the Prophet, and Obliviating Molly and Arthur, as well as tricking both Hermione and Dumbledore into packs of secrecy. They succeeded in the end, but Hermione's folly left them much more work to do, and to many lose ends left untied to count. So in the end they all shunned the girl, and now after not interacting with her fro so long, Rowan did no know if she or any of her family could let go of a grudge on something that had not happened and would not happened.

 

 

 

But from the way Rowan could see the oldest Weasley boy's and Ginny looking at Hermione it seemed that her assumption was right, even though the betrayal would never happen, the pain and suffering it would cause would continue to haunt them all.

 

 

 

So while Hermione tried to catch Rowans attention, while talking amicably with Ron, Rowan continuously dismissed her, and when Ginny asked Mrs. Weasley if Rowan and herself could go off and explore the shop's, Rowan was happy to leave the frizzy-haired girls company.

 

 

 

Mrs. Weasley was weary to let the two school girls go off on there own, and she asked them if they would take Hermione as well, but Rowan and Ginny both told her that they would not like the girl to go with them. Seeing how they had only had a little time to speak to eachother this summer, and they would like to catch up privatly.

 

Mrs. Weasley was still scepticall but then Rowan used her special sad eyes on her, and she let them go, giving them a time limit, they had to be back by 4 o'clock.

 

With Hermione Granger pushed out of there minds, and out of there sight, the two girls took of in the opposite direction of the rest of the family. They walked past all the stores in Diagon Ally, laughing and giggilng with eachother, until they came to an opening with a sign above it. The sign read 'Magasinage Alley', they quickly turned the corner into the ally. Both girls grinning in anticipation. They had loved emptying there husbands Gringotts accounts in this Ally in there previous life.

 

They where happy to see that there favorite shop's where still in there correct spots. They where also both glad that this time around they could take advantage of the fact that a Wizard and Witch's body matured quicker than muggle adolescents, so even as an 11 and 12 year old, they looked to be about 2 years older than that. Which meant that they both looked more womanly than the average 11-12 year old muggle. This gave the girls more of an option when picking out their clothes.

 

The girls took all the time they could shopping, spending so much that if Mrs. Weasley saw the bill, she would have fainted. But Rowan was paying the bill, and as heiress to the Potter and Black family's, as well as Consort to the Dark Lord, shopping like this for every day of her life would hardly dent her fortune. And she was all the more happy to share it with the people she loved.

 

When they where done they each had more bags than they could carry, so they shrunk most of them down and each only carried one in there hands. They met with the rest of the Weasley's at the Leakey Cauldron, where they all ate a early dinner, and then journeyed home.

 

That night, after everyone had put away there purchases, packed there school trunks and readied there clothes and robs for the next day, everyone was in bed. And after a few more hours of staying up talking with Ginny, Rowan finally slipped into sleep.

 

Rowan started to dream, she was in one of her memory, from her life before the fates intervention. She was dreaming about when she and Ginny had first flaunted their high profile relationships to the pureblood public. And also the first time she was seen formally out in public with Tom. The outing of her's and Ginny's relationships the way they wanted.

 

_**~DREAM~** _

 

_It was the annual Malfoy Christmas Ball, but this year it would only be Lucius who was hosting the grand affair. Narcissa had just divorced him, a scandalous affair in the Wizarding World, where couples met when they where young, married, had children and died of old age together. But it was explained that Narcissa is a Black, and they where know for there scandals, from there Gryffindor outcast of a son, quiescently that son happened to be Rowans Godfather Sirius, to there public support of Dark Arts, and Black Magic. Even Rowan, who was a Black by blood, magic and inheritance, was quite scandalous, what with her relationship with a man many years her senior, and her new, soon to be completely public, Dark Lady Consort status. They where also know for there daughters and female family members instability, the middle Black sister, Andromeda, and Rowan herself, being exceptions. So Lucius, without a wife to play hostess, was forced to plan and play host to the biggest social event of the year. Of course Rowan, now 15 years old and the Dark Lords, Tom Riddles, or his society title, Lord Slytherin's consort and betrothed, was attending with her Lord. And as one of Lucius' newly made ally's Rowan had asked for Lucius to finally out his relationship with the youngest Weasley, Ginevra. They had been seeing each other in secret just as long as Rowan and Tom have been, but Lucius was doubtful that the Pureblood's would accept her as the next intended Lady Malfoy, seeing as the blood feud between Malfoy's and Weasleys was legendary, but both Rowan and Ginny told him that the Purebloods would support his choice, because they had no choice in the matter, there lord, Tom, supported the next Malfoy bride, so they would as well._

 

_Of course Ginny would also have to deal with the backlash this brought onto her from her parents, who both despised the Malfoy's, and anyone allied with them. But Ginny was assured bu Rowan and her oldest brother, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, that her parents loved her, and would come to accept her choice in husband. And Ginny no longer cared about Ron's opinion, not after he sided with Hermione in Rowans fifth year, over her new choice in being friends with Slytherin's, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom._

 

_This was one of Rowan's and Ginny's happiest nights, Lucius had invited all of their pureblooded friends, and they where finally allowed to be with the people they loved._

 

_Unfortunately, this would be one of the last times they would all be able to get together happily, without having to plan and fight a war._

 

_**'END DREAM'** _

 

Rowan woke up the next morning refreshed, she was glad that she could remember the happy times of their old life. She got up and began to get ready for her next greatest challenge. Going back to Hogwarts.

 

  


 

**AN: I hope you guys love this chapter. It's taken me so long to write it, but now that I have more time I will be writing more often, and hopefully longer pieces of writing. I also hope that this chapter had cleared up a little bit of the confusion of why they do not like Hermione, and also Ginny's relationship with Lucius. Also to clear up some more confusion let me give you a little bit of background on my tweaks to the Wizarding world. In my Wizarding world, Wizards and Witches can live for a few hundred years, and because of this they age very fast before their magical maturity at 16-17, and after their magically maturity they start to age very slow, slow enough that they can live to be 300 or 400 and only look about 80. There magic allows there bodies to be able to last this long and still be so preserved. Also seeing as Wizards and Witches come into there maturity as 16 or 17, and they come of age and leave school at 17, the Magical age of consent it 13. This is also because at 13 they look to be about 16 or 17. Now because of this there is no age limit with whom they can have sexual relations with after this age. So most Wizards and Witches have contracts made up when they are young and are then engaged to this person when they both reach the age or have passed the age of 13. They then go on to marry this person at 17, but that is only if both parties are willing to marry. If they are not the contract can be broken with only one persons consent. The contracts are also not Magically binding, both parties can have relationships with other people while in these contracts. Neither Rowan or any of the Weasley's have contracts like this. Rowan does not have one because Potters normally make up a contract with the child's Magical match, but Rowan's parents where so buys fighting Voldemort that they never had time to make one up. The Weasley's on the other had do not believe in these contracts and let there children marry whom ever they chose. Also large age gaps in relationships are just as normal as marrying someone who is the same age as you. But Tom and Rowans relationship's age gap is scandalous because Tom knew Charlus and Dorea Potter (Those two are who I think are James' parents so I use them as such) and everyone knew that they did not get along. I aslo personally think that the Potter family is mostly neutral, and help with what ever side they think has the best motives. So in the war against both Voldemort and Grindelwald, they fought with the Light side because they did not like the other sides reasoning to fight. I also think the the Potters are not a completely Gryffindor family, like I think that Dorea was in Slytherin, seeing as she is a Black. I also think that James could have been Slytherin, but ultimately he was more like a Gryffindor. I also have a theory that Muggleborns are just descendents of Squibs, and that originally Purebloods where Witches and Wizards who purified there blood but not intermarrying, and that every living thing has magic, even Muggles, but they cannot tap into there magic like Wizards and Witches can, so marrying Muggles will not dilute the magic in Wizard blood, it will strengthen it, and lead to no more Squib's, which means more people in the Magical community. I hope some of this background information helps, PM me if you have any questions, I will answer hem to the best of my ability. Sorry about the two page authors note. LoL Love, Rosie Jade!**

 

  


 

 

 


	6. Interlude: Back to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of an interlude of the Weasley's and Rowan riding to Kings Cross to get on the Hogwarts Express...its also a little fix it because i made a mistake and needed some way to fix it. I hope you guys Love it! Love, Rosie Jade

**Decisions**

**CH 6**

**Back to Hogwarts**

**By Rosie Jade**

**AN:I'd like to dedicate this short interlude like chapter to dark_harry_fan on AO3 because she/he pointed out that I made a mistake and this is me trying to fix that. So thank you so much dark_harry_fan and this little interlude/explanation thing is for you.**

 

 

After everyone was in the car, and all there school supplies where packed away into the trunk, they where off to Kings Cross. 

It was when they are about half way there that Rowan could feel a panic attack coming on. She was became increasingly unsure if she could readily go back to Hogwarts. 

Rowan had not been to Hogwarts in the other time line for 12 years. Not since Dumbledore had slipped her a mind control potion and forced her to kill her husband. 

After Tom's death at her own hand, she had broken through the potions grasp on her mind and massacred everyone in the Hall. Rowan was lucky that Tom had come alone, after Rowan, under the control of Dumbledore, had sent him a letter, telling him that she had found the perfect opportunity to defeat Dumbledore. That had all been a lie of course, but at least Dumbledore had only taken his Order of the Phoenix as protection, and Tom had stuck to his word and truly come alone to the meeting. 

That day Rowan killed almost all of the Order. The only people she left alive where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. And that was only because she knew that her Weasley siblings loved there parents, and that the Weasley mother and father had both been brainwashed by Dumbledore. That was both a victorious day for the Dark side, but also a day of mourning for the loss of one of their great leaders, their benevolent Lord Slytherin. 

And now that Rowan really thought about it, she was kind of glad that Sirius had died in the Department of Mysteries when she was 15, and that Remus had gone not much later, after finding out the Dumbledore had Imperiused Sirius into going and taunting his cousin, Bellatrix, into killing him.

But Rowan was happy in the knowledge that this would not happen in this time line, that she could have all her friends and family with her. That Dumbledore would not take her peace and sanity from her again. These thought’s calmed her down, and she looked up from where she was resting her head against Fred's shoulder, to see that they where almost to the station. As they pulled up to the station Rowan kept repeating in her head that she could do this, and as they walked to the platform she sincerely hoped that she could, that they all could.

 

**AN: So this is really short....like really short. And I’m super sorry for that, but I am working on the next longer chapter now. I would like to thank you guys for reviewing and following/favoriting my story. I really appreciate everything you guys tell me, even the criticisms.....im actually weird and like those to much, mostly because they always give me idea....So any problems you can find I welcome you to comment on them so I know what to fix. I would also like to apologies because I don't have a Beta and theirs only so much I can do...and hey if anyone would like to Beta please feel free to PM me or leave me a comment in the reviews. I love you guys so much, Love Rosie Jade.!:)**


End file.
